


Bad Grades, Good Friends

by Radical_Succulent



Series: Ignis Fluff Week 2017 [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Angst, Baby!Gladiolus, Baby!Ignis, Bad grades, Crying, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Ignis Fluff, Ignis Fluff Week, Little Iggy needs a hug, Noctis and the King are mentioned, eh screw it, is this angst?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-09
Updated: 2017-12-09
Packaged: 2019-02-12 08:42:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12955518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Radical_Succulent/pseuds/Radical_Succulent
Summary: Little Ignis Scientia has always been an overachiever, what happens when he does poorly on a test.





	Bad Grades, Good Friends

**Author's Note:**

> Ignis is 7  
> Gladio is 9  
> We need more young babies being friends.  
> Day 1 of Ignis Fluff week is Baby!Ignis and I really wanted to show some interactions between Gladio and Ignis when they were young!  
> 

The teacher passed his desk and placed his test face down,

“Come see me after class Scientia,”

72%, he got a 72%. His teacher also wanted to see him after class. No, this can’t be right. Scientia’s are overachievers. Never in his life had little Ignis gotten anything less than an A. Ignis could feel the shame settle over him, warm tears blinded him as they collected in his eyes. He looked to the clock to see there were only a couple minutes left of class.

“ _ I only have to keep myself composed for a few minutes more, Ignis you can do this,”  _ he thought. The young adviser sat back rigid with red-rimmed eyes in the final moments before class was over. When the bell rang, he gathered his things and ran as quickly as he could to his room in the citadel, ignoring the teachers calls from down the hallway. All the while, another student saw his strange behavior and went to follow after the small boy.

\--- 

Upon returning to his room Ignis slammed his door shut and let loose the tears he was holding back. The young boy was scared. What would the king think when he saw his poor test score? Would he dismiss Ignis as the Prince’s advisor, or maybe he would throw him to the streets? Ignis’s mind was going a mile a minute while the tears continues to flood his little face. He struggled to catch his breath between sobs, his little hands grabbing the test so tightly it rips part of the page. In this moment he was alone and scared, he just wanted his uncle, or maybe his parents, but no one was there. Not anymore. So he just continued to cry.

After what felt like an eternity a knock sounded on his door. Little Ignis feared maybe this was the King coming to show him out of the citadel. He struggled to compose himself, but after a minute he was able to calm himself enough to think. He didn’t know what to do, should he answer the door, should he hide and pretend he didn’t exist. Neither option seemed like a good idea, but Ignis wouldn’t run from his fate. Whatever stood behind that door was what was meant to happen. He knew he deserved to be sent away, it was only a matter of time before the King had realise his mistake. This was just the final tipping point.Ignis walked to the door, accepting his fate, only to open it and find,

“Gladio? What are y-you doing here,” he said between sniffles.

“I was worried about you,” Said the little shield, “You looked upset after we got our tests back,”

Those words brought the tears back to the young advisors eyes.

“Iggy!? What’s wrong??” Gladio grabbed Ignis’s shoulders and looked for any signs of injury. 

“Gladio, I’m not hurt! I got a bad grade on the test!” shouted Ignis,”Now the King will realise that I’m not fit to be Noct’s advisor, and that I never was. He’ll banish me from the kingdom and I won’t have anywhere to go, and no friends and…” Gladio hugged the smaller boy

“Whoa, Iggy, calm down. None of that will happen. You got one bad test grade so what? I don’t think Noctis will ever let the King bannish you, he likes you too much, and I would be sad to lose such a great friend, I would never let him send you away! Gladio said with a bright smile.

Ignis sniffed and slowly relaxed into the warm arms that held him close, slowly he wrapped his arms around Gladio and accepted the hug.

“Thank you Gladio, that means a lot,” Ignis spoke quietly,

“No problem Iggy, you deserve it,”

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story I've ever published, so I'd love to have some advice on things I need to do better on for the future. I hope you enjoyed my story!   
> As always comments are greatly appreciated!  
> -Al  
> Come talk to me at my Tumblr  
> https://the-chocobaby.tumblr.com/


End file.
